


Sleepy Cuddles

by thatdankhammondlover



Category: Richard Hammond - Fandom, Top Gear - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-15
Updated: 2016-09-15
Packaged: 2018-08-15 05:33:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8044312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatdankhammondlover/pseuds/thatdankhammondlover
Summary: Thank you for the request CustardCreamies, hope you like it :)"I adore the Burma special so I was wondering if you could write the bit where everyone has to modify their trucks to sleep in and OC's isn't really idea and her mods leave a gapping hole in her truck so she settles down to sleep that night as its quite hot, only it begins to Thunderstorm and she gets out of her truck quickly and makes her way to Hammond's and he invites her to sleep in his truck and sleepy cuddles happen? Thanks again! You're amazing!"Sorry its a bit late as well ;-; Enjoy! <3





	Sleepy Cuddles

It was a fairly humid day today, and we had just been given the challenge to convert and modify our trucks so we had something to sleep in, there wouldn't be many hotels in Burma, and from previous experience in Africa, we didn't necessarily want to take the risk again.

We worked hard for the whole day, and we were finished by the day after in the early hours of the morning. All four of us sat together, and we were told that the cameras were soon to be rolling. So then Jeremy and James went out of the garage for a smoke, leaving me and Richard alone in the cold depths of the garage.  
"Wow it's a bit chilli in here isn't it?" I said, placing my hands together and slotting them in between my thighs for warmth.  
"It is isn't it?" Richard said, trying desperately to cover his bare arms in a blanket he had found.  
"IM IN NEED OF CUDDLES" I shouted amusingly.  
"ME TOO ITS BLOODY COLD" Richard played along, and we laughed with each other.  
The producer then came out from the darkness and told us to take our positions.

One by one we arrived in our trucks, doing the usual showing off. And I can genuinely say, mine was crap, my modifications were rubbish, they did nothing but make my truck look worse. I was really disappointed in myself, cause I know I could have done a better job.

With that we set off across Burma yet again, over beautiful countryside and thriving cities. It was starting to get warm again finally. James kept bashing into me because his brakes weren't that great at all, which means I kept running into Richard, and with Jeremy howling with laughter over the radio, It made us crack up sometimes, but soon enough it started to get majorly annoying.

The atmosphere got hotter and hotter by the minuet, and we started to hear thunder approaching.  
"Guys lets kip down here the night aye, can't carry on anymore we're gonna fall asleep at the wheel" James said over the radio.  
"I never fall asleep at the wheel"  
Richard and Jeremy said in unison, and we let out a little giggle.

We pulled into a peaceful patch of field with a breathtaking view out front. Though this was ruined with the thunder clouds hovering above.  
"Goodnight then everyone!" James and Jeremy shouted, and they disappeared into the back of their trucks.  
Richard then approached me.  
"What's wrong with you?" He asked playfully.  
"What?"  
"The look on your face is glum"  
"Oh, didn't know"  
"Don't worry, you look beautiful whatever face you pull"  
We laughed simultaneously, but I actually found that quite sweet.  
"Not true, but thank you" I said.  
"What? No don't say that you're pretty in every way" Richard took my hands meaningfully.  
I smiled shyly, his eyes were glittering, and the complexion on his face was sweet.  
"Thank you" I smiled again.  
"No problem my dear" He smiled back.  
For a moment we looked into each other's eyes deeply, until we then eventually let go and retreated back to our trucks.  
"Goodnight then" I said.  
"Goodnight sweetheart" Richard replied.

I shut the back of my truck, and sighed happily. We have had feelings for each other for a while now, and that moment made it really clear that we were deeply in love with each other, it's just the most amazing feeling.

I went to settle down for the night when I realised that there was a huge hole in the roof of my truck.  
"Clarkson" I mumbled under my breath.  
I decided to ignore it for now, I was too sleepy to care, so I snuggled deep down into my sleeping bag.

Soon enough, I started to feel raindrops on my forehead.  
_'Oh no'_ I thought.  
Suddenly they started to get heavier, so I quickly rolled out from underneath the hole, into a small cramped spot in the corner of the truck.  
_'I can't possibly sleep here'_ I said to myself.  
"What the heck do I do?" I whispered.  
An idea then flew into my head. I braced myself for the heavy downpour, grabbed my bag to cover my head and ran outside to Richards truck.  
I tapped the back door lightly just in case, I didn't want to wake him if he was asleep.  
"Richard" I whispered. "Richard!"  
The back door then creaked open.  
"Hello you come in quick!" He said pulling me inside.

"Phew that was close!" I said.  
"You could have got well drenched, what do ya want?" He asked politely.  
"Jeremy's cut a huge hole in my roof and there's nowhere for me to sleep basically" I giggled.  
"Oh dear!" Richard laughed. "Don't worry you can sleep here with me, don't you remember? You wanted cuddles didn't you?" Richard offered his hand out to me.  
"You sure?" I asked.  
"Never been so sure" he replied, a charming smiled creeping across his face.  
"Okay then handsome" I said.  
I don't know what came over me, what on earth made me call him handsome I have no idea, but there was no going back now.

I took his hand and suddenly he pulled me into his bed, my head on his chest so I could hear his racing heartbeat. He wrapped an arm around me and pulled me closer to him.  
"See, my cuddles are nice aren't they?" He giggled.  
"Your cuddles are wonderful" My eyes shut, breathing in his musky scent.  
His leg then wrapped around me and he turned on his side, his hand playing with my hair softly.  
"This is just perfect" He hummed.  
I then wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him closer.  
"You are perfect" he whispered in my ear, and it made me shiver with pleasure.  
"Oh god stop it" I giggled.  
"Nah, I'm alright" he said. "I love teasing my girl"  
This made me even more mad for him.  
"Richard..." I sighed.  
"Love it when you say my name" he continued to whisper and then started to take my ear lobe in between his teeth, teasing me even more.  
My head fell back in utter pleasure, and I took in every second of the moment.  
He wanted to take his time, but it just added to the sweet torture.

He then started to trail kisses down my neck and jawline, and small moans escaped outrageously from me.  
"When is it my go?" I huffed.  
"Oh go on then" Richard gave himself to me, and I started to kiss him in the same way he did to me.  
He reacted the same as I did too, and I can see why he didn't want to stop before.  
"I've had enough now, please kiss me" he begged.  
"Well, I'm not finished yet" I teased.  
"Oh god" he moaned. "Please"  
His huffs of pleasure was enough for me to give in, and soon my lips were on his. We kissed furiously, and grabbed at each other intensely, desperately wanting more. He started to bite my lower lip in the kiss and caused me to be even more turned on, so I nibbled back at his bottom lip.  
We then paused the intense kiss for a few seconds, looking into each other's eyes dreamily, smiling at each other. He was just so gorgeous, his smile was heavenly.

Richard gave me one last kiss before wrapping his arms around me and laying me on his chest again. We were now both worn out, and we're beginning to get sleepy.  
"Goodnight my beautiful girl" he whispered.  
"Goodnight my handsome boy" I replied. Our eyes were heavy, and soon enough we fell asleep in each other's arms...


End file.
